


In media res

by Nana_Walker



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine no era ni terrícola ni marciano, su existencia era un climáx interminable y turbulento, sin principio ni final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In media res

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Aldnoah.Zero  
> Título: In media res  
> Claim: Slaine Troyard  
> Extensión: 297 palabras.  
> Disclaimer: Propiedad intelectual de Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures, no mía.  
> Advertencias: Spoilers del final de la temporada.  
> Resumen: Slaine no era ni terrícola ni marciano, su existencia era un climáx interminable y turbulento, sin principio ni final.

**In media res**

 

Llegas al punto álgido, culmine, al borde del precipicio y ningún cabo se conecta, nunca. Ya no eres ni terrícola, por estar vistiendo el uniforme del enemigo, ni mucho menos marciano, porque tu lugar de nacimiento y las penurias que has tenido que pasar por llevar sangre terrestre forman parte de tu piel. Tu respiración entrecortada y tu organismo no identifican ese aire viciado que respiras y tus ojos no pueden creer ese desastre que se yergue ahí, frente a ti. La princesa Asseylum, muerta, sin vida, no respira, muerta, tiesa, muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta. Las palabras del Conde Saazbaum resuenan en tu cabeza, mientras disparas sin cesar, una y otra vez. Destruir todo lo que odio, esas fueron sus palabras. Se marcan en tu mente como acero caliente y ahora te identifican. Las balas dejan de salir y el Conde te mira sin verte, porque ya no respira. Es casi como si lo hubieras asesinado para ocupar su lugar, para ser tú quien lo destruya todo. Vuelves la mirada y ves al Naranja ahí, quien te mira sonriendo, como si se burlara de ti, de tus pensamientos y de tus acciones. Nunca estuviste en ningún bando, siempre tu color fue un horrendo e indefinido color gris. La princesa era tu único norte y protegerla el único propósito de tu vida y ya nada de eso existe. Temiste mucho tiempo que, al igual que los caballeros marcianos, el Naranja y sus aliados planearan utilizar a la princesa pero, para no morirte de los nervios y la preocupación, decidiste creer que quizá el Naranja podría protegerla por conveniencia. Que estupidez la tuya. Ambos se apuntan, cuando ya ni siquiera tiene sentido que lo hagan. Le disparas, directo a la frente, porque nadie puede— en estos minutos— sacarte de la cabeza que la princesa fue al encuentro de la muerte por su culpa.

 

Fin


End file.
